A typical metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) device generally includes a semiconductor substrate on which a gate electrode is disposed. The gate electrode, which acts as a conductor, receives an input signal to control operation of the device. Source and drain regions are typically formed in regions of the substrate adjacent the gate electrodes by doping the regions with a dopant of a desired conductivity. The conductivity of the doped region depends on the type of impurity used to dope the region. The typical MOS transistor is symmetrical, in that the source and drain are interchangeable. Whether a region acts as a source or drain typically depends on the respective applied voltages and the type of device being made. The collective term source/drain region is used herein to generally describe an active region used for the formation of either a source or drain.
MOS devices typically fall into one of two groups depending the type of dopants used to form the source, drain and channel regions. The two groups are often referred to as n-channel and p-channel devices. The type of channel is identified based on the conductivity type of the channel which is developed under the transverse electric field. In an n-channel MOS (NMOS) device, for example, the conductivity of the channel under a transverse electric field is of the conductivity type associated with n-type impurities (e.g., arsenic or phosphorous). Conversely, the channel of a p-channel MOS (PMOS) device under the transverse electric field is associated with p-type impurities (e.g., boron).
A type of device, commonly referred to as a MOS field-effect-transistor (MOSFET), includes a channel region formed in the semiconductor substrate beneath the gate area or electrode and between the source and drain regions. The channel is typically lightly doped with a dopant having a conductivity type opposite to that of the source/drain regions. The gate electrode is generally separated from the substrate by an insulating layer, typically an oxide layer such as SiO2. The insulating layer is provided to prevent current from flowing between the gate electrode and the source, drain or channel regions. In operation, a voltage is typically developed between the source and drain terminals. When an input voltage is applied to the gate electrode, a transverse electric field is set up in the channel region. By varying the transverse electric field, it is possible to modulate the conductance of the channel region between the source and drain regions. In this manner an electric field is used to control the current flow through the channel region.
As the dimensions of the MOSFET shrinks, the reduction in effective gate length requires a proportional scaling in the vertical junction depth of the source/drain regions. The reduction in the junction depth of the source/drain regions is to reduce short channel effects.
As the distance between the source region and the drain region of the MOSFET (i.e., the physical channel length) decreases, in the effort to increase circuit speed and complexity, the junction depth of source/drain regions must also be reduced to prevent unwanted source/drain-to-substrate junction capacitance. However, obtaining these smaller junction depths tests the capabilities of current processing techniques, such as ion implantation with activation annealing using rapid thermal annealing. Rapid thermal annealing typically involves heating the silicon wafer, after implanting, under high-intensity heat lamps. Implanting or doping creates an amorphitizes the silicon substrate, and the activation annealing is used to recrystallize the amorphitized silicon region.
A problem associated with source/drain regions is the formation of “end-of-range defects,” which are believed to stem from an interstitial-rich region proximate the lower portion of an amorphous silicon region. These interstitial-rich regions are formed during doping of the source/drain regions. Referring to FIG. 1, an amorphous silicon region 35 is formed during the doping of a silicon substrate 10 to form source/drain regions 31. The amorphous silicon region 35 has a lower portion characterized by an interstitial-rich region 33. After the activation anneal and upon recrystallization of surface amorphous region 35, interstitials in the interstitial-rich region 33 are believed to agglomerate, thereby generating end-of-range defects 60, such as dislocations and stacking faults, bordering the lower portion of the source/drain regions 31. When these end-of-range defects 60 are present in the source/drain regions 31, the defects disadvantageously cause junction leakage. Accordingly, a need exists for a process that minimizes the effects of end-of-range defects in the source/drain regions.